Pain Killers
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Oneshot. Karofsky is sick and Kurt 'takes care' of him. Rated T for some mild kissing. Kurtofsky.


If Karofsky hadn't decided to pass out on him earlier, Kurt would never be here right now. He awkwardly munched on an Oreo from the big plate that had been put on the bedside table, and sipped from the warm milk that Mrs. Karofsky had made him. From the bed next to him, Dave moaned and coughed a few times. His mom had looked worried when he had told her that her son had fainted. After making sure he was okay she had made warm milk for them and brought cookies. Kurt couldn't help but think she was like his mother was when she was still around. Dave coughed again, rolling over in a position where Kurt could see his face as he snored heavily. _Poor baby caught a cold_ he thought as he reached over and stroked the side of his face. He pulled away as soon as he realized he was even doing it, and curled up tighter in the little wooden chair, shit scared of reality. _I don't like him, I don't like him_ he whispered to himself, rocking back and forth in the chair. Dave stirred and his mouth and nose twitched a few times. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted. He feared Dave might be about to ralph and put the wastebin next to his bed so it wouldn't get on the floor. Instead Dave just squinted tightly and sneezed. Kurt sighed in relief. He almost felt compelled to bless him, and he wasn't even religious. What was up with him today? Why did he just want to lay down right next to him and wrap himself in his big warm arms? He put his head in his hands and sighed again. He couldn't deny it, he liked the guy. Being in the glee club permanently had really had an affect on Dave. He never slushied anyone anymore, he didn't snap at people when they slushied _him_, and he had generally become a generally nice person. Just a few days ago when Brittany had been sick he had walked her to the nurse and drove her home, which was probably how he got sick in the first place. Kurt's thought bubble was interrupted when he heard more coughing. He whirled around in his seat to see Dave sitting upright in bed, coughing into his elbow. His green eyes looked softer than usual. When the fit subsided, he confusedly looked at Kurt.

"Kurt?" he asked in a stuffy voice, staring dazedly at him. "What're you doidg here?" He was about to give an answer when Dave held up his right hand-which was the side that faced Kurt-and turned to catch a sneeze in the elbow of his left arm.

"Bless you," Kurt said, plucking a tissue from the box next to Dave's bed and handing it to him.

"Thadks," he said, before blowing his nose and discarding of the tissue in the waste bin.

"As I was about to explain, I'm sure you haven't felt your best since you woke up, have you?" Dave shook his head no and sniffled. "That's why I drove you home when you passed out at glee today," Dave's eyes widened when Kurt mentioned that.

"What-you bead I…faidted?" he asked, loopy. He drowsily made a hand pillow and crashed his head on it, shutting his eyes. "Like that?" Kurt chuckled and nodded, Dave smiled when he did. The pain killers Dave's mom had forced down his throat the one time he had woken up-which he'd forgotten about- must have been pretty strong. Even nice, Dave wasn't a very happy person. He rarely seemed to smile lately-covered in ice and red-dye or not-so seeing him do so was a rare occurrence. He shifted to his left in the bed and lifted up the blanket, patting the spot next to him.

"I'b cold, sit with be, Kuwty," he said in a playfully cute voice. Kurt couldn't help but smile. A year ago, Dave would have murdered him if he so much as even stepped in his front lawn, and now he was inviting him into bed with him-well, not 'into bed' into bed, but you know what I mean. Kurt decided to just go for it, he'd already had the bug that was going around a week ago, so it wasn't like he could get it again-and besides, the baby was _cold. _When he got in the bed, Karofsky shifted closer to him. He sneezed a few times then curled into Kurt's arms. Kurt could feel him shiver, even though he could feel the fever radiating from him as well. It was very awkward. Kurt didn't know if he should hold him like a baby or what. He kinda just sat there, patting his back.

"Do, I'b cold Kuwtee I wadda hug." He must be really drugged up. Kurt held him in his arms and chuckled when Dave started playing with his hair. "You pwetty, Kuwt," he said, stroking his hair. It sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He felt breathing on the back of his neck and almost gasped. Thankfully Dave had felt a sneeze coming on and had turned around, giving him a few moments to recollect himself. When Dave turned back around and he felt the breathing again, it was less frightening, it was actually quite enjoyable and rather relaxing. Right when Kurt started falling asleep, a sweet scent filled his nostrils. It was natural and not to tried. Then he felt something soft on his lips. When eh opened his eyes he saw Dave's angelic face dangerously close to him. He was _kissing _him. The last time that happened he threatened to kill him afterwards, thus causing a temporary transfer to an all-boy's prep-school. But this time it wasn't an angry, forced kiss from a sexually frustrated chubby boy. This was a tender, loving kiss from David Karofsky. When they separated, Dave looked like he had somewhat snapped back to reality.

"Oh, gosh, I'b sorry-Kurt, I-I didd't bead it-" Kurt shushed him by pushing a finger towards his lips.

"Yes, you did," Kurt explained, sitting upright and looking him square in the eyes. Dave looked extremely apologetic. "And so did I." Kurt said, leaning in for another kiss. Dave smiled in astonishment and kissed him back.

"You were my first kiss," Kurt said, leaning against Dave's shoulder. Dave smiled, but it was ruined when he started coughing again.

"You were bide too," he said once he caught his breath, leaning back. Kurt looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked, linking his hand with Dave's. He nodded and sniffled, then suddenly clutched his stomach. He started gagging and turning green.

"Kurt, could you get the wastebid?" he asked nervously. Kurt got the bin and held it in front of Dave, who leaned forward and thoroughly emptied his stomach. By them time he had finished, his face looked flushed and he appeared to have had a sudden breakout from all the popped blood vessels. Kurt took the bin and emptied it in the toilet, trying not to look down as he did so. When he got back, Dave was curled up tighter in the blanket, cold again. Kurt came back and held on to him again. Dave looked up and smiled, but then he sneezed and afterwards his smile had vanished.

"I dod't wadt you to get sick," Dave said shyly, looking away from Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"I already had it last week," Kurt said, smiling lightly. "And I could barely understand anything you just said. Blow your nose." Dave chuckled weakly and blew his nose, tossing his tissue into the wastebin he had just puked in.

"Better?" Kurt asked, lying down more in the bed and pulling the blanket around the two of them. Dave nodded again and smiled. He yawned and stretched, and closed his eyes as he curled his head into Kurt's small chest. Kurt smiled as well and closed his eyes. It was a good thing he stayed, a very good thing.

Hours later, Mrs. Karofsky smiled when she saw the two boys hugging as they slept. She turned out the lights and left. She'd always known there was something different about her son. She never said it was a bad thing, though.


End file.
